I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for channel monitoring in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless network may utilize a resource assignment scheme in which a user equipment (UE) may request for resources when there is data to send and may receive grants of resources via a control channel. The UE may be expected to monitor the control channel at all times in order to not miss any grant of resources sent to the UE. This continuous monitoring of the control channel may consume battery power and shorten standby time and talk time, all of which are undesirable.